1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a boot sole adapted for walking on ice, or on icy and/or snow-covered ground, as well as to a boot having such a sole.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
In order to solve the drawback of walking on icy ground, it is known from CH 172 710 and CH 218 631 to fit the periphery of the sole with metal fittings or nails allowing for a better grip on ice. However, these nails and fittings have the drawback of being slippery on other surfaces, such as macadam, cement, or rocky ground.
Also, the fittings are not efficient for walking on snow-covered ground because snow adheres to the sole, gets caught between the fittings, and quickly forms clogs, making the fittings inefficient.
More recently, document JP 10337203 proposed including glass fibers in the sole, oriented and exposed toward the ground contact surface, so as to obtain an anti-slip effect on an icy or snow-covered surface.
This type of sole has the drawback of having a very high production cost.
In order to walk on smooth, slippery surfaces, such as wet or icy ground, document EP 682 886 discloses equipping the sole with peripheral profiled blocks provided with strips, the height thereof corresponding to the total height of the block. This type of boot is not very adapted to a combined use on snow and ice or to non-flat surfaces. Additionally, the significant depth of the strips makes them very sensitive to wear.